You're on Our Turf
by Mr.Alcoholic
Summary: (Sin Kids/Abominations) A group of Girl Scouts is having an amazing sales day. Sadly for them, they're in the wrong neighborhood.


Their squad was on a roll today!

They were selling in an untapped part of the high class residential area of Royal Woods, and in just an hour they sold most of their cookie boxes. They didn't understand how this neighborhood could have been overlooked by the other Girl Scout squads. But hey, their loss.

Just right now they had sold two boxes of fruity delights to a kind old British lady.

"Thanks for the purchase ma'am!" Said Megan, the brunette leader of the squad.

"No. Thank you for bringing them, dear! I do love these! And unlike the usual group, you girls know how to act like proper little ladies!" The old l British lady said with a smile.

"Thanks ma'am! Well come back in a couple weeks!" Meg said as she and her four squad mates walked away from the old lady's house with their wagon of cookies.

"Bye love! I'll be waiting for more of those biscuits!" The cheerful old lady waved at them as she close the door.

"Hey Meg" Said Penny, Meg's redhead friend and second in command.

"What?"

"If we are the only squad in this area, who was that lady talking about?"

"Don't know, but since no other squad as claimed this place on the scouts map I don't think it matters."

The squad let out an affirmative *Mmmh* as they got to the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Someone shouted behind them.

The Scouts turned their heads to see three girls wearing the same blue vests and pink skirts getting on the sidewalk with their bikes and leaving them in the British lady's yard.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde girl with pigtails asked as she approached the group followed by a dark haired brown girl with glasses and a brunette.

"We're selling cookies." Meg simply answered.

"You lot are new in the scouts or something? Nobody gave you the memo?" The brunette said in a mocking tone.

"What do you mean? What mem-"

"The memo that says this zone is out limits." Cut off the glasses girl." Along with Templeton, The Acres and Ketcham Park."

"What? There's no claim in any of those places in the Scouts map." Penny voiced annoyed from behind Meg.

"That's because it's not Scout territory." The blonde said calmly."It's our turf. And the people that you been selling to are our clients. In other words, your squad is stealing from us."

"What!? That's total bullshit! This is free land!"Penny shouted as she passed Meg and stood in front of the blonde, making the brunette spring to the girl's side.

The blonde hold up a hand in front of her brunette friend and turned her head to the glasses girl "Marsha you remember the prices and stock the Scouts carry on sales, right?"

"Of course"

"Count how much they've made"

The Marsha girl approached the Scout girl's wagon as she took her phone out and started typing numbers "There's not much left. Four fruity delights, nine lemon wafers, seven assorted, one deluxe pack and no mini chocolate chips packets left. So they've made around...two hundred and twelve bucks."

"Hmmm. Ok, here is what we're going to do. Well round it down to two hundred, you'll give us fifty percent and we will forget your transgression." The blonde as Marsha returned to her original position behind her.

"WHAT!?" The entire squad yelled.

"You're mental if you think we're gonna give you a hundred bucks because of your wannabe mafia shtick." Penny said through gritted teeth, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Ah-ha" Was the response of the indifferent looking girl."Gwen?"

"Yes Leia?" The brunette responded.

"The wagon."

"On it." The Gwen girl said approaching the wagon of cookies "Time to play hopscotch." Gwen knocked over the wagon spilling boxes everywhere and started jumping over them, making the girl scouts shrill in horror.

"Stop it!" Penny shouted as she and another scout went to stop Gwen. 

The brunette immediately stopped jumping, turned to the approaching girls and gave them a dangerous glare. "Got a problem?" She said while slowly crushed a cookie with her heel.

The two Scouts stopped dead in their tracks, hesitating.

"Ok! Ok! We'll pay! Just tell her to stop!" Meg said, quickly turning to Leia.

"No! We don't have to give these bullies nothing!" Penny said, still facing Gwen without advancing.

"Forget about the money! I just want to leave." Meg said as she reached inside her fanny pack."We'll put what isn't broken back on the wagon and sell it somewhere else."

"Sounds like a plan."Leia said, extending her hand "It will be a hundred thirty bucks."

"Wait you sai-"

"That was before." Leai cut Meg off in a hard tone."It went up a fifteen percent as my patience went down. Keep it up and it'll be seventy five percent."

"Fine! Fine! Just take the money." Meg said as she handed a hundred thirty bucks to Leia.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Shouted a male voice behind them, it was an older brunet boy riding a bike. He immediately discarded his bike and in the grass besides the other three.

"Arnold what are you doing here!?" Meg said to his brother.

"They destroyed our cookies and now are robbing us!" Penny voiced out.

"What!? Fuck that. Give my sister and her friends their money and pay for what you broke." The boy said in an angry voice getting in front of the three little muggers.

"One, it's our money. Two, that's not going to happen. Three, I'm trying really hard to be civil about this, but you guys aren't making it easy, so you better back off." Leia informed with an annoyed tone, putting her hands on her hips.

"You better do as I say and then get lost or-"

"Or what?" Marsha interjected "You're going to hit a girl?"

"I might." Arnold said, menacingly.

"Then" Gwen said making her way to the older boy, her hands behind her back. "you better hit the girl before the girl hits you."

"Oh! So you're gonna hit me, runt?" Arnold asked with an amused tone to the much smaller girl.

"No. I'm gonna knock your ass out." Gwen's left fist shot out from behind her back burying itself in Arnold's gut, making him double down. As his head lowered she got him square in the jaw with a right hook, whipping his head back and making him fall like a sack of potatoes.

"ARNOLD!" Meg Shrieked as she ran to her unconscious brother, followed by the rest of the Scouts.

"Should have swung first, bitch." Gwen mocked as she took off the pair of brass knuckles on her fists.

"Just so you know." Leia said disinterestedly while checking her nails."This wouldn't have happened if you just paid from the start. I hope you lot will learn from this and-"

"OI YA WEE CUNTS! I JUST CALLED THE BOBBIES!" The british lady yelled from an open window.

"Guess who's gonna get her mailbox filled with dog shit again, old bitch!" Gwen yelled back.

"THIS TIME YOUR ASSES ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE JUVIE YA TRAMPS!"

"Fuck off and die already you tight-fisted whore!"

"Stop shouting and help me get our bikes before the cops arrive dammit!" Marsha hurriedly said dragging Gwen by the arm.

"UGGHHH!" Leia grunted exasperated while massaging her temples."Ok, screw this. Listen here girl scunts." Leia called as Marsha and Gwen brought their three bikes."Next time we catch you in our turf I'll personally shove those retarded badges of yours down your fucking throats. Got it!?" She said getting on hers. 

The Scouts, surrounding the knocked out boy, watched as the three girls rode down the street and disappeared behind the house on the curve.


End file.
